Miku en el pais de las maravillas
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Miku es una chica decepcionada del amor por haber tenido una decepcion amorosa , su hermano intenta darle animos pero terminan peleando y tras varios eventos ella termina en un lugar extraño, pero a la vez tambien puede ser muy divertido - Miku x All pero al final MikuxMikuo


**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece por muy increible que suene , solo este fic...T-T!**

**he aqui un fic bien imaginativo en que emparejare a Miku con unos cuantos vocaloids masculinos : LenxMiku,AkaitoxMiku ; pero principalmente MikuxMikuo :DDDD , y asi dada el transcurso de la historia**

**Disfruten :D!**

* * *

-En alguna parte de este universo , en algun tiempo en el cual nadie recuerde ; en alguna epoca antigua , y para ser mas exactos , en la casa de los Hatsune en ese mismo momento estaba una aguamarina , la hija menor , Miku Hatsune , quien sera la protagonista de esta extraña historia escrita por una autora extremedamente loca, pero en fin , de vuelta a la historia , Miku ese dia estaba muy desanimada , ella siempre era alegre y perseverante , pero algo habia ocurrido , su novio o mejor dicho ex-novio Kaito Shion proveniente tambien de una gran familia al igual que ella ; se enamoro de otra persona llamada Meiko y decidio terminar con ella , ella intento no mostrar dolor pero como ese era su primer amor aun seguia un poco triste ; a pesar por el gran esfuerzo de sus amigos y sus siervos para animarle el dia , no tenian exito.

-Ante eso , su hermano mayor , Mikuo Hatsune quien habia sido informado de la situacion de su hermanita a la que tanto aprecia...o quizas mas que eso , decidio hablar con ella, el sabia muy bien que a el unico que ella escucharia seria a su hermano mayor ; pues dada a la cercana relacion que tenian siempre podian contar el uno con el otro, y a pesar que habian unos cuantos sentimiento escondidos por ahi , demostraban su cariño en cuanto les era posible.

En la casa Hatsune...

-El aguamarino a toda prisa caminaba sobre unas escaleras de marmol las cuales brillaban ostetosamente ,el se acercaba algo apurado a la habitacion de su hermana pues como era una gran familia tambien tenia grandes responsabilidades y habia estado muy ocupado por eso sin tiempo para ver a Miku ; al llegar a la habitacion de ella todo era silencioso , el dio un suspiro y entro sin preguntar diciendo el nombre de esta.

-"Miku"-dijo firmemente el nombre de su hermana el aguamarino

-"Ahhh baka nii_san , avisa antes de entrar"-dijo la aguamarina algo molesta con su hermano por entra de la nada ya que ella podia estar cambiandose , por suerte no era asi

-"Me contaron que...tu y el habian terminado"-comento el tratando de no alterar a su hermana y evitando el nombre de la persona que la dejo

-"Si...pero estoy bien"-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa la cual no convencia ni siquiera a un ciego

-"Miku , no me engañas"-le dijo Mikuo a la vez que se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama

-"G..gomen...solo me di cuenta que en realidad...el amor ya no tiene valor alguno..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras que el brillo desaparecia de sus ojos

-"¡Miku!¿Pero que dices? eso no es verdad y bien lo sabes ; solo que estas despechada"-dijo el aguamarina siendo muy honesto con ella

-"¡No estoy despechada!"-le grito ella a su hermano exagerando un poco pues se altero

-"¡No me levantes la voz!"-le devolvio el mismo grito Mikuo pero este abalanzandose sobre ella dejandole inmovilizada -" El hecho de que estes triste no te permite que puedas hablarme de esa manera"-exigio el mirandola directamente

-"¡N...No estoy triste , y tampoco puedes obligarme a nada!"-exclamo Miku quien intentaba liberarse de su hermano

-"¡Si que puedo obligarte!"-dijo Mikuo sintiendose ofendido por las palabras que ella le daba pero dandose cuenta realmente que el no podia obligar a nada a su hermana ya de 16 años -"Es mas , estas castigada hasta que nuestros padres vuelvan"-sentencio el

-"¡Eh! Pero nuestros padres van a volver en una semana o quizas mas"-se quejo ella ante el castigo

-"Entonces supongo que seras buena niña y te quedaras en tu habitacion castigada mientras yo gozo de mi semana"-dijo el aguamarino sacandole la lengua infantilmente a Miku

- "¡Idiota! ,se supone que eres mi hermano y deberias apoyarme no imponerme castigos"-le grito Miku aun mas molesta -"¡T...Te odio!"-le grito ella para luego habilmente liberarse de Mikuo e irse de su habitacion a tomar un poco de aire fresco dejando a su hermano muy desconcertado quien se habia quedado paralizado por las crudas palabras de su hermana...a quien amaba en secreto

-La aguamarina decidio ir a su jardin tratando de olvidar lo sucedido , pues sentia un gran remordimiento en el pecho ; aun asi ella fue al jardin , a mirar las diversas rosas que poseia ahi , ella siempre las regaba y las cuidaba aunque tenga sirvientes , ella siempre insitia en hacer eso; ademas que le encantaba cantarles...cantar era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaba ; Miku , cansada de deambular por su extenso y vasto jardin, se sento el el verde pasto y di un suspiro ; miro el cielo esperando a que oscureciera y pueda pensar rapidamente una disculpa con su hermano pero que provenga de su corazon; pues ella estava realmente arrepentida de sus palabras.

-Cuando se decidio de una vez por todas de como pedirle perdon a Mikuo , se levanto del pasto y se limpio el vestido blanco que llevaba , pero en ese mismo momento ella vio como el pasto se movia como si hubiera algo que lo hubiese movido ; Miku muy intrigada empezo a seguir aquel rastro de movimiento visible , hasta llegar a un gran arbol , al parecer algo seco y a punto de secarse completamente las hojas . Miku, quien no se habia percatado nunca la presencia de ese gran arbol ; se acerco a la ultima zona del pasto donde vio movimiento , agachando un poco la cabeza pues habia un pequeño hueco en el jardin y entre el arbol ; ella justamente cuando ya iba a regresar a casa pues habia inspeccionado pero no veia nada , sintio que una fuerza lo empujaba contra aquel agujero , haciendole caer en lo mas profundo de aquel hoyo...

-"Mikuooooo"-fue lo que grito la aguamarina muy asustada mientras caia

* * *

-Entonces, en plena oscuridad se podia apreciar como unos ojos turquesas se abrian , se encontraba algo mareada , primero ella verifico si tenia algun daño fisico , al notar que no tenia daños se sintio tranquila pero empezo a pensar como salir de aquel sitio que le provocaba un poco de temor , asi es , Miku Hatsune le tenia miedo a la oscuridad a pesar de ser una chica valiente ; lo que siempre ella solia hacer era llamar a su hermano para que le protega de los monstruos segun ella; pero para Mikuo solo era un berrinche de la personalidad de niña pequeña de su hermana , pero ya no era tan pequeña. Por fin , cuando Miku sintio que unos diminutos rayos de luz caian en su rostro fue porque ella vio como una puerta se abria , le parecio muy extraño a ella pero como ya no soportaba aquel frio y oscuro lugar que se parecia mucho a una cueva , se dirigio a la luz y abrio la puerta completamente para luego quedar ante una habitacion con paredes de felpa color roja , ella siguio avanzando sobre el piso con cuadrados negros y blancos...

-"¿Que demonios es este lugar...?"-se pregunto la aguamarina a si misma para no sentirse sola mientras seguia caminando por aquel tan helado piso hasta que se encontro con una puerta totalmente cerrada , ella soloto un bufido ante eso pues no tenia la llave ; pero luego encontro un puerro debajo de la puerta la cual tenia un pequeño letrero que decia "comeme" , ella sonrio ante eso -"Oh por supuesto que lo hare"-exclamo ella muy contenta hasta en un parpadeo ya habia devorado el delicioso puerro

-Pero de momento a otro ella empezo a sentirse un poco extraña , estaba mareada y cayo al suelo tratando de hacerse en menor daño posible , la cabeza le daba vueltas pero no era la misma sensacion que cuando uno esta ebrio , cerro los ojos intentando no desmayarse y cuando los abrio ya no se sentia mal ; todo le parecia un poco mas...grande pero solamente eso ; la aguamarina penso que lo que le acababa de pasar simplemente fue su imaginacion o se le bajo la presion , luego miro la puerta que estaba en frente de ella ; pero al mirarla dos veces se dio cuenta rapidamente que todo no era su imaginacion ; ¿Las cosas habian crecido? ¿O ella se haba achicado?.

-"¡Ahhh pero que pasaaaa!"-gritaba ella haciendo la posicion de la famosa obra de arte "el grito" mientras daba vueltas y vueltas desesperdamente sobre su mismo eje hasta que se resbalo muy torpemente

-Despues de eso , Miku se armo de valor , y decidio pasar por debajo por la puerta aprovechando su actual y rara pequeñez, aunque ya menos alarmada siguio avanzando por un gran lugar que le parecia totalmente extraño; hasta que en un momento a otro noto que ya no habia paredes , y tampoco un suelo firme , era pasto pero se parecia para nada a su pasto del jardin , ella se enojo un poco ante eso ; pero luego vio mas cosas floridas , le parecia raro pero no le dio importancia ,empezando a atravesar entre el verdoso pasto pues era diminuta solo para llegar ahi ; pero de pronto sintio un olor poco comun , mas bien le parecia desagradable , empezo a guiarse por su olfato como un sabueso ; y logro encontrar las respuesta al misterio de aquel olor desconocido.

-Un chico , echado comodamente sobre una zeta, fumaba y fumaba una y otra vez un cigarro el cual agarraba entre sus dos dedos con mucha facilidad y se notaba que estaba extremamente relajado ; la aguamarina se acerco muy curiosa por lo que veia , hasta que lo pudo apreciar mas de cerca , cabello peliblanco y ojos rojizos ; solo eso necesitaba para reconocer a la persona y de la familia que provenia ; el se llamaba Dell Honey , tenia una hermana llamada Haku Yowane la cual era una amiga cercana de Miku ; ella , quien se sintio un poco mas indentificada viendo a alguien que ya conocia ,empeo a hablarle...

-"¡Dell! ¡¿Sabes donde estamos?"-pregunto ella un poco hablando fuerte para que le llegue a oir -"¡Heeeeey!"-le grito aun mas fuerte ellaç

-"¿Me hablas a mi?"-pregunto aquel peliblanco con indiferencia -"Soy un gusano ¿O es que acaso estas ciega?"-dijo el mientras encendia otro cigarro

"O...Ok...gusano..."-empezo a reirse la aguamarina sin poder contenerse pues le parecia gracioso el personaje que se habia designado Dell hasta que este se levanto de la zeta , y se acerco a ella , provocando que se deje de reir y se sienta incomoda hasta que el le acorralo con sus dos brazos contra una flor que habia , y entonces un leve sonrojo aparecio en el rostro de Miku

-"¿De que te ries?"-pregunto el con una mirada seria hacia la aguamarina

-"L...Lo siento...D...de nada..."murmuro Miku tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para evitar seguir sonrojandose

-"Bien...Veo que no eres de por aqui,linda"-dijo el mientras intentaba invadir mas el espacio personal de ella

-"F...¡Fueraaaa!"-exclamaa ella mientras lo intentaba empujar

-"Ademas te comistes el puerro..."-dijo el a la vez que le miraba de pies a cabezas -"Por eso un humano como tu tiene mi estatura"-comento el peliblanco dejando libre a la aguamarina quien se sintio mas aliviada

-"S..¿Sabes que puedo hacer para poder volver a ser normal?"-pregunto la aguamarina algo preocupada

-"Mmm..."-murmuro el peliblanco mientras veia la mirada tan seria de ella hasta que deducio que era algo urgente -"Toma"-le dijo el mientras le entregaba un pequeño puerro a la aguamarina -"Si lo comes, tendras el tamaño normal de aqui pero no de donde provienes"-le comento el a lo cual la aguamarina asintio y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo

-Rapidamente , al tener todos los sintomas como la vez que se encogio , ella crecio unos 6cm , no era mucho pero ahora si sentia que Dell le decia la verdad , si era del tamaño de un gusano ; la aguamarina muy contenta le dio las gracias con una calida sonrisa, entonces el peliblanco le dijo que tenia que el darse prisa pues ya iba a convertirse en mariposa , la aguamarina accedio y con una calida mirada se despidio del unico amigo que habia tenido en ese tan extraño lugar.

-Miku deambulo por horas , hasta llegar a un ambiente totalmente diferente a donde ella habia estado antes; en ese lugar todo era verde , pero de un color un poco mas vivo, habia varios arboles , ella empezo a sentirse algo observado , y aunque tenia razon simplemente ignoro ese hecho pues no encontraba entre los arbustos los ojos que le estaban mirando , justo en un preciso momento en que ella caminaba , vio a un peliverde con dos orejas blancas en su cabeza y algo alargadas , quien saltaba con prisa mientras miraba un reloj.

-Ella muy alarmada ante eso , lo penso varias veces mientras seguia a aquel peliverde que era familiar ; y luego pudo reconocerlo ; el se llamaba Gumiya , es uno de los mejores amigos de Mikuo y por esa razon Miku le conoce pues de pequeños jugaban juntos, asi que Miku sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por la prisa de el sintiendos un poco mas familiarizada empezo a seguirle , aunque con un poco de cautela...

-"Eto...Disculpe..."-murmuraba la aguamarina quien trataba de seguirle el paso al peliverde que saltaba velozmente

-"Estoy llegando tarde , estoy llegando tarde..."-era lo que decia el peliverde mirando el reloj muy preocupadamente

-"Gumiya ¿A donde llegas tarde?"-pregunto Miku muy extrañada pues a donde iria en ese sitio tan tenebroso

-"No soy Gumiya, soy el conejo blanco ; y tengo prisa porque si no llego con la reina roja a tiempo me cortara el cuello"-dijo el algo atemorizado -"Estoy llegando tarde...¡ Estoy llegando tarde!"-exclamo el aunmentando el paso o en su caso el salto

-"Un conejo ¿eh...?"-se murmuraba la aguamarina muy confundida y sin pensarlo mucho toco las dos orejas de conejo del peliverde

-"Ahhh ¿Que haces?"-exclamo el peliverde muy sonrojado a lo cual la aguamarina lo solto de inmediato

-"G..gomen es que tus orejas eran extrañas y por eso..."-se trataba de explicar ella pero no encontraba las palabras

-"Me vas hacer llegar tardeee"-silabeo el peliverde a la vez que apretujaba los cachetes de Miku dejandola roja

-Finalmente , cuando el "conejo blanco" dejo de apretujarle los cachetes a Miku , ella decidio seguirlo pues no queria sentirse sola , ella la pregunto a el si sabia una forma de como ella podia vollver a su "mundo" a lo cual el peliverde le contesto que solamente la reina roja, Miku se enfado un poco ante eso pues lo que el le contaba sobre la reina roja era quera muy mala con los demas, asi que ella no podia ir como si nada pidiendo que la devuelvan de donde ella viene ; pues viendo las circunstancias de la actual crisis en que se encontraba el reino rojo ya que proximamente entraria en guerra con el reino blanco , le tomaria bastante tiempo para regresar con su hermano sana y salva , pero aun asi Miku no se daria por vencida.

-Ya habia pasado un buen rato la aguamarina siguiendo al peliverde hasta que se encontraron con una casa enorme , muy rural y con un poco de telerañas ; el peliverde no se inmuto ante eso pero a Miku mas bien le parecia ese lugar como una casa encantada o algo por el estilo , ella tomo un poco de el gran saco que el peliverde llevaba jalandole un poco para que no se alejara pues sentia algo de miedo ,eso provoco un leve sonrojo en Gumiya.

-Al adentrarse en la casa estaba un poco oscura , la alfombra no tenia un color visible pero simplemente la siguieron llegando a unas dos grandes puertas de roble , al ingresar se pudo observar a 3 personas que bailan y jugaban mientras tomaban té , bueno , dos de ellos hacian realmente eso pues el otro estaba durmiendo recargando sus dos brazos y su cabeza sobre la gran mesa que era para 12 personas ; al ver que no habia nada tenebroso en esa casa , Miku se solto de "el conejo blanco" lo cual lo decepciono un poco pero este mientras que Miku miraba detalladamente el ambiente , se fue pues tenia mucha prisa sin que ella se percatase.

-Luego ella se dio media vuelta y al no encontrarlo ahi se desespero pues estaba sola de nuevo en el desconocido mundo;un poco temerosa empezo a acercarse a los fiesteros que no se habian dado cuenta de la presencia , lo primero que hizo al ver tal festin que se llevaba fue saborearse pero como sabia que eso no le pertenecia lucho contra la tentacion y no tomo nada . Sigilosamente se acerco a ellos , y otra vez tenia las misma sensacion de familiaridad , pues un pelirrojo con sombrero, un pelirrosado con dos orejas algo parecidas a las de Gumiya que ya se habia ido pero un poco mas estrechas y de color marron , y un pelicastaño quien estaba profundamente dormido pero desprendia un olor a alcohol y tenia unas pequeñas orejas de raton a pesar de que la altura de el se de una persona normal aun mas alto que Miku; la aguamarina recordo enseguida los nombres de ellos , el pelirrojo se llamaba Akaito Shion , el pelirrosado era Luki Megurine , y el pelicastaño Meito Sakine ; todos ellos eran muy buenos amigos de Mikuo.

-"Em...eto...h..hola..."-dijo la aguamarina con un hilo de voz muy temerosa

-"¡Holaaa!"-grito el pelirrojo muy alegre hacia Miku que ya era una felicidad euforica

-"¡Adiooooos!"-grito el pelirrosado con la misma sonrisa que el pelirrojo

-"¿Eh? , ¿Akaito , Luki saben donde estamos?"-pregunto ella algo confundida por el extraño comportamiento por parte de los dos

-"Estamos en la casa del liron"-contesto el pelirrosado mientras señalaba al pelicastaño quien seguia durmiendo -"Ademas yo soy la Liebre , y el es el Sombrerero Loco"-reclamo el pelirrosado a la aguamarina mientras que el pelirrojo asentia con una sonrisa

-"Con que el Liron, la Liebre y el Sombrerero Loco.. eh..."-murmuraba la aguamarina tratando de procesar los muy raros nombres que habia en ese lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que quiza no sean las mismas personas que ella conocia-"Yo soy Alic...¡Perdon que diga Miku!"-dijo ella presentandose

-"¿Hey Miku , quieres un poco de puerro?"-pregunto el pelirrosado muy amigablemente hacia ella

-"¡Me encantaria!"-exclamo ella a lo que inmediatemente se sento en uno de los asientos cercanos

-"Pues no tenemos"-dijo el pelirrosado con una sonrisa muy ironica en su rostro

-"¡Ahhh que descortes!"-exclamo la aguamarina ante el comportamiento de "La liebre"

-"Ya no peleen..."-murmuro el pelirrojo intentando calmarlos pero luego cambio su personalidad a una seductora mientras se acercaba a Miku -"Y dime hermosa...¿Que te trae por aqui?"-dijo el quien habia encerrado a la aguamarina rodeandola con su brazo para que ella no pudiese retroceder la cabeza y fomentando que se sonroje por la cercania.

-"E..Eh..Yo..me cai..y luego...aqui..."-murmuraba ella muy nerviosa por estar tan cerca del rostro de el

-"Sombrerero Loco ya dejala , se nota que es una niña aun"-comento el pelirrosado con una media sonrisa burlona entre sus facciones

-"Ohh ya callateee"-decia Miku mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza -"Dios..solo quiero encontrar a la reina roja..."-se lamento ella en voz alta

-"¿La reina roja...?"-pregunto un pelicastaño saliendo de la nada quien le miraba interesado al igual que todos los demas -"¿Para que quieres verla?"-pregunto el intrigado

-"No es de tu incumbencia"-dijo ella de un poco de mal humor

-"Bien...Te puedo decir como encontrarla"-propuso el pelicastaño con una sonrisa amable en su rostro -"Pero primero tienes que besarme"

-"Ah claro..¡Espera! ¿Que?"-reacciono ella muy exaltada y alterada

-"Dejalo...es que esta ebrio por ahora.."-lo excuso el pelirrosado al pelicastaño quien se tambaleaba

-"El camino para ver a la reina roja es por esa puerta"-señalo el pelirrojo a una puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitacion

-"Arigato"-dijo ella muy contenta para luego despedirse y salir apresurada por ahi

-"Mmm...esa chica..."-murmuraba el pelirrosado mientras la veia como se iba desde lejos

-"Es algo divertida"-termino la frase del pelirrosado el pelirrojo

-"Ahh admitanlo , esa chica es su tipo"-dijo el "Liron" quien se reia y ponia a los dos muy sonrojados

-"T..¡Tambien el tuyo!"-respondieron los dos al unisono

* * *

-Y de nuevo la aguamarina se encontraba sola, solo que esta vez era peor pues ya estaba anocheciendo y no se encontraba en ese verdoso bosque , si no en uno seco y muerto ; no habia signos de vida por ningun lado , y por tercera vez Miku sintio miedo ; ella siguio caminando aunque su mente le decia que huya y vuelva con aquellos 3 chiflados, pero sabia que tenia que volver a casa asi que cada vez tomaba mas y mas valor , convirtiendose en una persona mas fuerte y poco cobarde.

-De tanto caminar sin rumbo ,ella se habia agotado y se dio cuenta que estaba perdida , pero depronto oyo el crujir de unas ramas , miro detras suyo y vio a un aguamarino con una sonrisa muy picara, ella sonrio al ver que su hermano pero se borro aquella hermosa sonrisa al ver que lo que aparentaba ser su hermano tenia dos orejas de gato y una cola tambien de gato ; entonces Miku supuso que era otro personaje de aquel retorcido lugar.

-Miku se acerco a el , y quizo confirmar que era real , asi que agarro una ramita que estaba en el suelo y lo empezo a picotear con eso , el aguamarino quien fruncio el ceño ante eso, le arranco la ramita y se abalanzo sobre ella quedandose los dos en el piso.

-"¿Se puede saber que rayos me haces?"-pregunto el viendola enojadamente mientras trataba de hacer que se quede quieta

-"Q..queria ver si eras real o simplemente era mi imaginacion jugandome una broma"-dijo la aguamarina seriamente a lo que el la solto y la dejo libre

-"Quizas no sepas quien soy yo , soy el Gato de Cheshire "-dijo el quien se presentaba un tanto jugueton

-"E..Eh...yo soy Miku..."-murmuro ella no tan extrañada por que su hermano sea un gato pues es el animal preferido de Mikuo

-"Bien , gatita te ves algo asustada ¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto el sensualmente quien se acercaba a la aguamarina invadiendo su espacio personal

-"E..¡Estoy bien!"-dijo la aguamarina muy sonrojada empujando al "Gato de Cheshire"

-"Oigan ustedes dos , jueguen con nosotros"-exigio una rubia quien salia de la nada y provocando que el "Gato de Cheshire" se distrajera y Miku pudier empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas

-"¡Si si juguemos!"-pidio un rubio con una pequeña coleta muy entusiasmado el cual usaba la misma vestimenta que la rubia pero version masculina

-"Ay son ustedes..."-dijo el aguamarino con algo de pesar pues su "gatita" habia recuperado su espacio

-"¡Juguemos yaaa!"-gritaron los rubios muy impacientes

-"Esta bien , ¿Que quieren jugar?"-pregunto la aguamarina muy curiosa

-"Pues primero presentemonos , yo soy Rindledum y el es Lendledee , ahora el juego consta en que adivines quien es quien"-dijo la rubia con un gran brillo en sus ojos

-"Pero que lo recuerdes...siempre ganamos"-dijo el rubio aunque la aguamarina pudo notar un poco de tristeza en lo que el dijo

-"Que empieze el juego"-ordeno el aguamarina quien tomo de la cadera a Miku poniendose muy cercanos

-Entonces "Lendledee" se solto la coleta y "Rindledum" se quito cualquier cosa que lo diferenciara de su hermano, estando ya listos , comenzo el juego. Se notaba a la perfeccion como el aguamarino tenia problemas para diferenciar cual es cual , los rubios simplemente los miraron seriamente esperando oir una respuesta , en cambio, la aguamarina se solto del agarre del aguamarino que se habia debilitado por prestarle atencion al juego , y se acerco a uno de ellos , y con una gran sonrisa les dijo ...

-"Tu eres Lendledee y tu Rindledum"-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa en sus facciones

-"...Correcto.."-dijo el rubio quien volvio a ponerse su pequeña coleta aunque no podia dejar de estar tan sorprendido

-"Ohh gatita ¿Como lo supistes?"-pregunto el aguamarino fascinado con el triunfo de Miku en aquel juego

-Pues...es muy sencillo...no lo se"-dijo ella con una carita inexpresiva que provoco que el aguamarino riera

-"Perdimos hermano...a pesar de ser identicos perdimos..."-murmuraba la rubia muy desconcertada

-"Pero a pesar de ser tan identicos...siguen siendo diferentes"-dijo Miku regalandoles una dulce sonrisa que provoco un leve rubor en los dos-"Fue divertido jugar con ustedes , otro dia hay que repetirlo"-dijo la aguamarina quien se despedia alegre de los rubios mientras que el "Gato de Chesire" le seguia , pero entonces "Lendledee" camino hacia ella y jalandole un poco de una de sus dos colas gemelas de Miku , le dio un suave beso en la mejilla dejando a todos atonitos

-"Cuidate"-dijo el con una gran sonrisa para luego volver al lado de su hermana

-Y entonces la aguamarina muy pero muy sonrojada , cosa que molestaba al aguamarino , se despidio con la mano lo cual fue correspondido por los rubios y siguio su camino al ya visible gigantesco castillo de la reina roja ; en el cual , mientras iban acercandose, se apreciaba mas y mas rosas color rojo ; ya que ese era el color del reino ; en fin , ella cada vez mas y mas nerviosa no sabiendo como presentarse ante la reina y tampoco como pedirle el favor de que la regrese a su hogar, pero el aguamarino como la estaba acompañando se sentia menos sola , aunque no sea su hermano ella con solo verlo le recordaba a el y empezaba a sentir un poco de nostalgia pues la ultima vez que lo habia visto fue cuando los dos habian peleado y todavia no se disculpaba con el lo que le carcomia el corazon.

-Al llegar a las inmensas puertas de aquel castillo , Miku tomo valor , el "Gato de Chesire" le tomo la mano notando que ella no se encontraba notablemente estable emocionalmente; al roce de la mano de el y Miku fomento que el rubor domine en la cara de ella quien lo trataba de ocultar pero aun asi el aguamarino se dio cuenta y se rio ante la inocencia de Miku; luego un guardia se acerco a ellos dos , el aguamarino se hizo cargo de el diciendole quien era , el guardia miro de reojo a Miku y luego ordeno que les abrieran las puertas y que la reina tenia una visita de el "Gato de Chesire", cuando entraron a la gran sala real , Miku inconscientemente correspondio el agarre de la mano del aguamarino , lo cual hizo que el tambien se sonrojara un poco pero el si supo disimularlo muy bien.

-Miku ya estaba enfrente de la reina, estaa muy nerviosa pues no sabia que hacer , luego reconocio inmediatamente quien era la reina , y sobre todo quien era el rey de aquel reino rojo , la reina no era nada mas ni nada menos que Meiko Sakine , la nueva novia de Kaito , y el rey obviamente era Kaito, pero en ese mundo Miku no habia sido ex de Kaito asi que tendria que actuar con naturalidad a pesar que al ver su rostro se sentia un poco incomoda pues no lo habia visto desde la vez que el le habia terminado.

-La reina empezo a conversar con el aguamarino muy entretenidamente , ignorando por completo a la aguamarina que yacia a su costado de el , pero luego la reina poso sus ojos sobre la aguamarina , ella se sintio presionada e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia ; pero la reina roja simplemente la miraba con desaprobacion

-Antes de que Miku dijera algo, el "Gato de Chesire" empezo a explicarle a situacion ocurrida a Meiko a quien si le hacia caso , mientras que el rey se limitaba a mirar desde lejos gentilmente ; y rapidamente el aguamarino ya habia logrado que la reina aceptara ayudarla , al parecer ella y el "Gato de Chesire"eran amigos muy cercanos que siempre se hacian favores , dado esto , la reina le entrego un pequeño frasquito a el aguamarino quien lo acepto con gusto para luego darselo a Miku quien acepto muy agradecida , luego se despidieron de la reina y el rey , finalmente yacian en el jardin del castillo.

-"Mira Miku , al tomar esto, volveras a tu mundo"-le explico el "Gato de Chesire" a la aguamarina

-"D...de acuerdo..."-murmuro ella con un poco de dejo de tristeza

-"¿No estabas feliz?"-pregunto el sintiendose muy intrigado pero con un poco de preocupacion

-"S..si pero a pesar de conocerte muy poco...te he agarrado un poco de cariño..."-murmuro ella levemente sonrojada

-"Que linda"-dijo el con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual la aguamarina fruncio el ceño y agarro el frasquito

-"Sayonara..."-dijo ella para luego tomar el contenido del frasquito pero pasaron unos segundos y seguia normal -"¿Eh? ¡No paso nada"-exigio ella algo enojada pero de pronto empezo a sentir aun peores mareos que cuando comio esos puerros , tanto asi que perdio el equilibrio y el aguamarino tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayese mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos

-"...Supongo que no puedo arrepentirme de nada..."-dijo el en un susurro a lo que Miku no entiendo hasta que sintio como los suaves labios de el se posaban delicadamente sobre los de ella y notandose un gran sonrojo de los dos.

-Pero en un parpedeo por parte de ella se encontraba en el jardin de su casa , poyada en el gran arbol que le era nuevo pero ya no estaba aquel raro hueco ; ella miro a su alrededor y noto que ya era tarde hasta que sintio una voz de sus siervos que gritaba -"Amo Hatsune , aqui esta ella"- y luego ver como a toda prisa se le acercaba un aguamarino muy preocupado y enojado con ella.

-"¡Miku!¿Estas bien?¡¿Donde estabas?"-pregunto el quien zamaqueba a su hermana comicamente

-"E..Eh...nii_san..."-murmuro la aguamarina despertandose completamente -"¡Nii_san!"-exclamo ella algo alterada sorprendiendo a Mikuo -"Habia un puero me lo comi y me hice pequeña peor luego Dell salio de la nada diciendo que era un gusano y me dio un puerro que me hizo ser grande"-dijo ella a toda velocidad

-"M..¿Miku?"-pronuncio el aguamarino el nombre de ella mientras se reia por dentro pues penso que su hermana habia tenido una pesadilla

-"Luego segui a Gumiya , me dijo que era el conejo blanco ; lo segui y empezamos a conversar , ¡Sus orejas eran enormes!"-seguia hablando ella a toda velocidad

-"Ya Miku...intenta tranquilizarte"-dijo el aguamarino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro por el comportamiento de ella

-"Entonces fui a la casa de los tres chiflados , ¡Gumiya me dejo con ellos!; eran Akaito,Luki y Meito quienes ahi eran El Sombrerero Loco ,La Liebre , y el Liron "-dijo la aguamarina con faltas de aire por estar tan exaltada -"¡Eran muy molestos!

-"De acuerdo ...hermanita tu has tenido una pesadilla..."-decia el pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Miku

-"¡Y ademas despues de irme salio un gato igualito a ti! Era un gato acosador pero sin el no hubiera vuelto"-exclamaba ella mientras agitaba los brazos infantilmente

-"¿Eh?¿Miku?¿Acaso es una ofensa indirecta?"-pregunto el aguamarino sintiendose confundido

-"Tenia que ir con la reina a tomarme eso que habia en un frasquito para volver aca pero primero me encontre con unos gemelos rubios muy amigables pero tambien eran triste , les gane en un juego y luego segui mi camino"-seguia muy alterada Miku

-"Hey..."-murmuraba el aguamarino un poco cansado de que su hermana le interrumpa pero asi sucedio otra vez

-"Y en el reino rojo , la reina no e hablabab , hasta me miraba mal pero ese gato raro resultaba ser su amigo; me di cuenta que la reina era Meiko y que el rey era Kaito , ¡Eso me sorprendio muchoooo!"-seguia hablando ella pero mas nerviosamente

-"Miku..."-intentaba por ultima vez calmar a su hermanita pero de nuevo fue interrumpido hasta que ya no le alcazaba la paciencia

-"Finalmente tenia ese frasquito , sabia que iba a extrañar mucho a todos los que conoci pero tenia que regresar a casa o tu te preocuparias por mi y harias cosas estupidas , asi que tome lo que habia en el frasquito pero no sucedia nada , pero empeze sentirme mareada , el gato tuvo que sostenerme para que me cayera y asi termine aqui ; pero antes de eso el me bes..."-no pudo terminar la oracion tan apresurada porque sintio como los labios de Mikuo se tocaban contra los de ella , hasta que finalmente decidio soltarla para que pueda recuperar oxigeno

-"¿Mejor?"-pregunto el con una sonrisa muy juguetona mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella

-"B...Baka...Gomen"-dijo ella pidiendo disculpas por la pelea anterior

-"Tonta"-dijo el mientras le sacaba la lengua a ella infantilmente -"A la persona que amo siempre puedo perdonarla"-dijo el para luego darle otro dulce beso a Miku que fue correspondido ; cuando terminaron decidieron volver a casa tomados de las manos muy alegres...y muy enamorados

Fin.

* * *

**xDD? no esta mal eh?**

**deja reviews *-***


End file.
